


The Many Lives of Harry Potter

by Princessmeg8989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessmeg8989/pseuds/Princessmeg8989
Summary: “Nobody has ever survived the spell right?” she questioned in response.“Not that anyone knows of…” his voice trailed off.“Then we don’t try to save his life with the runes.” Lily stated like it was obvious.“…Nope. You’ve lost me,” James stated as he shook his head.Or, how Lily saved her son by turning him into a time travelling baby across the multiverse.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> So this in this story Harry will essentially be a collections of oneshots of Harry growing up in different fandoms. I have a few planned already like Assassins Creed, Supernatural, Percy Jackson, Hamilton and, well I think you get the idea. If you think of any other fandoms he could show up in let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Lily Potter was well regarded as a genius among wizarding Britain, well not among the purebloods but Lily didn’t care what those backwards inbred idiots thought of her. The fact that her son survived the unsurvivable was proof of that. People might choose to believe that her son did it all on her own when it was in fact…

“Wards?” James Potter frowned at his wife. “Not to sound condescending Lily flower but you’re not exactly a ward master. What makes you think that this would work?”

“Nobody has ever survived the spell right?” she questioned in response.

“Not that anyone knows of…” his voice trailed off.

“Then we don’t try to save his life with the runes.” Lily stated like it was obvious.

“…Nope. You’ve lost me,” James stated as he shook his head.

“It’s simple. All we do is arrange the runes in a transportation spell, asking for Harry to be taken to somewhere he’ll be same and taken care of.”

“Lily do you realise how vague that is?” James said struggling to keep calm. “Or how much power that spell would take? It seems unreliable at best.”

Lily just rolled her eyes at him. “I’ve already thought about that. The power from one of the unforgivables will help kickstart the wards but it needs more than that. A second spell might help but…” her voice broke for a second. “It would require a blood sacrifice.”

That’s when James lost it. “No, no way are we doing dark magic.”

“But-”

“No Lily. Dark spells twist a person in horrible ways.”

“It won’t though!” “Yeah? And what makes you think that?”

“Because the blood sacrifice means the life of the caster!”

Silence. The two stared at each other from over the table they were sitting at in the kitchen.

“It…” Lily broke the silence. “It’s a last resort, should something happen. We might never need to use it but if You-Know-Who attacks, of us can fend him off, the other one will rush Harry to his cot and defend him until we’re killed. Harry should live to see another day.”

James frowned and furrowed his brow as his wife spoke, eventually sighing. “When can you start?”

The wards were finished two days later, just in time for October 31st, 1981.

* * *

 

“Remember Harry, Mummy loves you. Mummy loves you-”

“No, please not Harry, anything but Harry-”

“Avada Kadavra!”

A flash of green, and a sudden silence. The tall, dark robed man turned around and “Goodbye Harry Potter.”

As the soul of the most feared man in existence screamed, Harry Potter disappeared into thin air.


	2. Harry Pendragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I half wrote this like a month ago but only finished it now, not sure if this will get a part to or not about Harry in the triwizard or at Hogwarts or sometime, but probably. Also have a star wars one in the work. Any fandom suggestion feel free to tell me, or even just situations like good dursleys, evil dumbledore, raised by wiccans. You name it, I'll try get it done (provided I know the fandom eg I know nothing about animes like bleach but I have watched Yuri on Ice.) - Megan

**Harry Pendragon (1/2?)**

" _Mer_ lin. What the bloody hell is that in your arms?"

"I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said a very oddly shaped loaf of bread sire?" The 'loaf of bread' began screaming and Merlin cursed.

"You expect me to believe you're carrying around a loaf of bread that moves and is screaming?"

"…Yes?" The glare King Arthur sent his way was bad enough to make him flinch.

" _Mer_ lin. Tell me the truth. Now."

"…It's a baby." Merlin said as he pulled his jacket off the lump in his arms.

Whatever Arthur had been expecting his manservant/friend (not that he'd admit it) to say, it wasn't that.

The baby had dark hair and scarily green eyes. An oddly shaped cut was on his head and upon spotting Arthur he went quiet (Arthur assumed it was a boy anyway, based on the way that the little hair they had was brushed).

"…Merlin. My chambers. Now." The hallway was not the best place for him to be found interrogating someone, was it?

"Yes, sire." Merlin muttered as he rushed past the royal prat, into the chambers. Arthur followed closely behind.

Arthur sat hunched over at the edge of his bed as he stared at the baby. Fingers clasped under his chin, as he mentally prepared himself and prayed for patience.

"Alright. First things first, where on  _Earth_  did you get him from  _Mer_ lin."

"Surely I don't need to explain that to you sire."

" _Mer_ lin. Now is not the time for jokes."

Merlin sighed and prepared himself for the yelling once he told him. He still flinched.

"YOU FOUND HIM WHERE?!"

* * *

Merlin was complaining under his breath as he walked through the forest. Normally he didn't mind helping Gaius but today he was tired. It took a lot of his magic to fight of yet another witch seeking revenge yesterday, right now he really needed sleep.

He found the clearing he was looking for and had barely knelt down to begin picking mushrooms when he heard a loud pop.

Sitting there was a baby. A very confused baby that looked like it was about to burst into tears.

Merlin could already picture the lecture from Gaius and Arthur when they found out what happened. Yes, approaching a mysterious baby that appeared from nowhere and could be a plot of Morgana's was a  _great_  idea.

"Hey little one," he said as he slowly approached the small child, crouching, arms held up like he was approaching some kind of wild beast. "How did you get here?"

The baby cried, and Merlin abandoned being cautious and rushed towards the poor thing.

"Oh, don't cry," he said as he picked him up and began rocking him back and forth. "What's your name little guy?"

He looked closely at them and found something stitched into the back of their shirt. "Harry Potter?"

When the babe looked up again and quieted down, Merlin realised that must be his name. "Hello Harry."

Merlin glanced around the clearing before coming to the conclusion this was more important than gathering mushrooms for supper tonight. He'd buy some on the way home from the market.

"…Do you think I could pass you off the Arthur as a loaf of bread if I run into him?" Merlin considered that for a moment. "No, he's not that stupid but it's worth a shot."

And Harry giggled.

* * *

"What exactly are you planning on doing with Harry,  _Mer_ lin?" Arthur gave him a firm look. "I highly doubt Gaius has enough room nor enough gold to support another person."

"I…hadn't thought of that." Merlin admitted from where he was standing behind Harry.

Arthur let out a sigh and gave Merlin one of his rare, fond looks, smile on his face. "Well how about this. If within a month nobody has claimed him, he can stay here."

Merlin's face broke into a smile but before he could thank him Arthur held up his hand. "There's a but isn't there?"

"There is. I'll tell everyone I've adopted him as my heir on the condition that you move into one of my empty chambers with him and play nurse maid."

Merlin groaned. More work and leaving his room where he can freely practice magic. He glanced at Harry. Was he worth it?

"Deal." Arthur smile grew bigger.

"What will you tell Gwen?" Merlin asked and Arthur frowned.

"Nothing. We're not together anymore."

"Really? I thought- "

"Merlin. Stop before you dig yourself into a hole. She wasn't in love with me and can't move on from Lancelot. It's fine. The bigger question is," Arthur gave Merlin an evil look. "What will you tell Gaius?"

Merlin swore and Arthur put his hands over Harry's ears. "Merlin don't corrupt him with peasant speech before he learns how to talk."

Merlin snorted. "You swear more than most peasants do prat."

"I most certainly do not- "

And so, Prince Harry, son of Arthur, was born.

* * *

It happened when Harry had been with them for nearly six years. After a day of playing and running around, he had retired to his room, with Merlin trailing behind him.

"Alright Harry, you ready for bed yet?" Merlin called from outside the door. No response. "Harry?"

Merlin opened the door. "Harry this isn't funny, where are you?"

"Boo!" cried the giggling boy as he ran out of his wardrobe, still wearing his clothes from their walk in the forest earlier.

Merlin jumped and gave the boy a look. "Harry! Don't do that you had me worried!"

"Sorry," the boy frowned, before smiling again. "It was funny though!"

"That it was. Honestly  _Mer_ lin, you should have seen your face." Said a third voice. Merlin glared at Arthur.

"Don't encourage him dollophead."

"Well you shouldn't swear around the crown prince." He retorted, stepping into the room from his spot in the door way.

"Dad!" Harry cried as he threw himself at Arthur.

"Well hello there," he replied as he managed to catch the child throwing himself at him. "Did you have fun helping Gaius today?"

"Uh-huh, we helped him get herbs from the forest and then he said that I was better than Merlin at finding the right herbs and Merlin said that maybe I should help it out more often and Gaius said that he's too old to deal with any other ignorant children and Merlin got mad and Gaius said don't get offended because nearly everyone younger than him is ignorant and I got confused but they laughed. Dad what does ignorant mean?" Despite the fact his son hadn't even stopped for a breath during that little rant, Arthur kept up just fine, giving a small smile at the end. That sounded like something Gaius would say alright.

"Ignorant means someone who knows very little about the world around them," Arthur explained. Harry thought about that for a minute before shrugging, seemingly accepting what his father said.

Harry let go of his father and was about to say something before Arthur noticed his son's state of dress.

"Harry, why aren't you dressed for bed yet?" the question was asked slowly, with Arthur glancing at his best friend as he asked.

"Because I'm not tired!" the boy pouted, giving his father puppy dog eyes. "Can I just stay up longer?"

"No Harry. You were meant to be in bed a while ago, as you well know." Arthur said sternly before turning to Merlin. "Go get his night clothes please Merlin."

"Will do, sire." Merlin gave a small nod and walked over to the wardrobe, routing out the Prince's clothes.

"No! I'm not tired!" Harry yelled and stamped his feet, something he only did when he was  _very_  tired.

"Harry Pendragon! Stop this behaviour at once and go to bed or so help me-"

That's when the wardrobe nearly slammed shut on Merlin's hands, the door shut and a nearby vase broke.

Silence. Merlin stared at the boy, as did King Arthur, until the boy broke into tears and ran into bed, hiding under the sheets.

That was enough to take Arthur out of his stupor. "My son's a sorcerer." He muttered and looked at Merlin. The look wasn't accusatory like Merlin thought it would be, more curious, as if to say "Did you know about this?".

Merlin shook his, honestly shocked and a bit terrified about what this might mean for the kingdom, for Merlin. Until now, Merlin was the only one he knew who was born being able to use magic. Now he wasn't alone.

Then there was Arthur. It wasn't like Merlin didn't know how his friend was going to react. In his friend's 6 year reign, he'd never executed a sorcerer, at least not publicly. The ones he had were dangers to society, attempting murder in some misguided attempt to get revenge on Uther. Despite this, Merlin never found the courage to tell the King about his magic and now he would if it meant protecting the baby he found in a forest clearing 5 years ago.

Arthur slowly approached his son's bed. "Harry?"

The blob under the sheets froze and went quiet.

"…I'm not mad." Those were the magic words needed for his son to peak out from under the sheets. His terrified looking face made his heart sink.

Did Harry really think he would hurt his own son? Harry may be adopted, but that really meant nothing to Arthur. It may be looked down upon by other noblemen to adopt a child and make them your heir, but as far as Arthur was concerned it didn't matter if they had no blood relation. Harry was his son, end of story. Sorcerer or not, he loved Harry and would never have the strength to punish him for something that was seemingly completely accidental.

"…Really?" The boy sniffled and Arthur nodded.

"Really." Harry looked him in the eyes for a moment and glanced back at Merlin. Arthur followed his eyes. "And I'm sure  _Mer_ lin isn't mad either." His tone of voice and glare told Merlin exactly what the right answer was but he needn't have worried.

"Of course I'm not mad Harry. If anything, I'm just surprised." Merlin said.

"See? Now, why don't you get changed and ready for bed like we said earlier." Arthur held out his hand for Harry.

Harry took it.

Once Harry had gotten settled the pair left his room. Merlin opened his mouth to say goodnight but Arthur placed a finger on his lip.

"My chambers. Now." Was all the King said before he turned and began walking back to his chambers, cloak billowing behind him.

Merlin snorted. Over-dramatic prat. Merlin quickly followed him.

Once the duo were both inside Arthur fixed Merlin a steely look.

"Anything you want to say involving magic Merlin?"

"…Ummmm…" Arthur knew. How did he know? Merlin had always been so careful. He sighed. Might as well admit to it know before Arthur had him executed for treason or something. "I have magic?"

Arthur actually snorted. "You sound unsure about that but at least you finally came clean. We've known each other how long Merlin?"

"Nearly nine years… sire." He mumbled, tacking sire on at the end for good measure.

"Merlin, drop the sire stuff alright? Just…" Arthur groaned and ran a hand through his hair, and began pacing. "I understand why you never told me, honestly I do but it does get annoying pretending I don't notice you running off to go fight a sorcerer or break a curse."

"Are you mad?" Merlin asked quietly, still standing near the door way.

Arthur stopped his pacing and walked right up in front of the taller man. "Mad? A bit. Mostly because it took you so long to tell me. Happy you actually had the courage to admit it to me, even if it's only because of Harry? Most definitely. You know, I've been dropping hints I've known for years you dollop head."

Merlin's eyebrows actually rose in surprise. "Really?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes idiot. First, I got rid of the death penalty for sorcery, then I invited druids to the castle to see about creating a reservation for them in the forest, which I did, then I asked if they would be willing to teach young peasant children how to read, write and about their culture to get rid of the fear people had of them. I've been hinting recently at creating an academy of magic for people to learn how to heal, and how to best defend themselves and Camelot. Druids are slowly starting to return to the kingdom, despite Morgana's regular attempts to overthrow me. I'm just short of declaring you court sorcerer Merlin."

"I mean, I kind of hoped but didn't want to presume anything. I just thought that you were a lot more rational than Uther."

"Merlin, I loved my father, but even I thought he was way too extreme with his views about anything." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"How long have you known?" Merlin was genuinely curious about the answer.

"Since I was still a Prince and you were trying to protect Gwen from sorcery charges."

"Oh." Arthur just rolled his eyes again at that response.

"Anyway, I asked you hear for a reason."

"That wasn't why you called me here?"

Arthur sighed. "No it wasn't. Tomorrow, if you accept, I want to introduce Camelot to its new court sorcerer. You."

"…What my duties be?"

"Well unfortunately I'd have to find a new manservant but you'd essentially do what you already do. Protect Camelot with Magic, research magic, write books and notes on what you learn to share with other magic users, be a good sorcerer, that sort of thing."

"Well technically I'm a warlock but alright." Merlin corrected him.

"A warlock?"

"A sorcerer born with magic."

"…You're Emrys." Arthur whispered with wide eyes.

"What?" How on Earth did Arthur know about that?

"I was talking to the druids the other day, and they told me all about Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer even born who protects Camelot. I thought it was you, until they mentioned something about being born with magic, which I thought was impossible and waved off."

"...I think Merlin suits me better."

Arthur laughed. "It does." He turned around and began walking towards his own wardrobe.

Merlin took that as his que to leave, and had barely reached the door when Arthur called his name again.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"One last thing, would you like to be one of Harry's magic tutors? I suspect that between you and the druids, he'll be invincible."

"I'd be honoured to Arthur."

"Good." Arthur glanced over his shoulder at Merlin. "Goodnight Merlin."

"Goodnight Arthur."

* * *

After that incident, Harry was taught the ways of the magic by Merlin and the druids. Of course, he also had to study more than just magic.

As crown prince, Harry had to study swordsmanship, the languages and customs of all nearby kingdoms, history of the kingdom, understand the political system, and, Harry's least favourite part, how to dance.

"Why do I have to know this again?" Harry complained to Merlin as the Court Wizard dragged him to his lesson by the arm.

"Because all Kings have to be able to dance." Was all the man said as he pushed the door open to the empty room he had dance lessons in.

"Yes, but what does that even-" whatever Harry was going to complain about was cut off as Ceri, his dance instructor, glared at him. "Ah, good morning Ceri. I'm so sorry for being late."

Merlin simply laughed as he tossed his young student to the dogs so to speak and left the room.

Ceri sighed, knowing full well the boy had probably taken as long as possible to make his way here before Merlin dragged him over.

"It's alright, sire. Just don't let it happen again." She said with a warning look.

"Yes athro," the young boy mumbled as he looked at the ground.

With another sigh the young woman stepped forward and gestured toward the only object in the room, a small shelf in the corner. "Take of your shoes, little master, and begin stretching. Today we are starting the waltz."

Harry groaned and did as told.

They were maybe halfway through class, when a something shook the entire room, like a small earthquake. The shaking only lasted for a moment, but when it finished King Arthur ran into the room, Merlin by his side, both looking as pale as ghosts.

Arthur ran up scooped his nearly 9 year old son up in his arms and simply held him there for a moment. When he drew back, his face was sad as he stroked his son's cheek.

"Morgana has delivered her message. She has sworn on her magic that if we battle one last time at Camlann, and we win, she will never try to cause harm to Camelot or it's royal family again." Arthur told him before hesitating. "Merlin and I are heading out for battle tonight."

Harry thought about that for a moment before, before realising what his father was saying. "…You might not come back…" he whispered and the King nodded sadly.

"We might not," he confirmed. "But this is to great an opportunity, I have no doubt that be will win the battle. The job of a king is to protect his people, no matter the cost."

"Let me come too!" Harry said firmly, only for both his Dad and Merlin to shake their heads.

"A battlefield is no place for a child Harry," Merlin said as he knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just, in case we both don't make it back, remember that we both care about you, love you and want you to be the best King you can."

Arthur nodded in agreement. "If we're not back in 2 weeks time, assume the worst, alright?"

Harry did the only thing he could do in that situation, he cried in his father's arms. "You'll make it back, you have to!"

At this point both Arthur and Merlin were losing their composure, and Cari decided to leave the family alone and stop intruding on such a private moment.

"We can't promise anything Harry but if we don't come back don't be sad or angry. Be proud that we were willing to die if it meant protecting the lives of everyone in the kingdom. I'll repeat what Merlin said, we both love you. Be the best king for our people you can be, hold your head up high and remember something important; you're a Pendragon, nothing anybody says or does will change that."

That night, Harry watched silently form his bedroom window as Arthur marched his men out of Camelot. It was the last time Harry would see his father alive until more than a millennium had passed.

* * *

After Merlin and the remnants of Camelot's army had returned, Camelot mourned the loss of it's King. The people told tales of the wisest King the Kingdom had ever had, the strongest of men, the most caring of souls.

Merlin told tales of the dollophead that was his best friend, the adventures they shared and many slaps to the back of the head Arthur felt the need to give him.

Harry didn't tell tales at all. He retreated into himself in mourning, only letting Merlin near him at any time. Half of that time was spent yelling at Merlin for surviving when his father didn't.

The druids came to Merlin with a 10 page long document, handwritten by Arthur. They demanded Merlin read it out in the towns square for all to hear, along with delivering a message of their own.

And so, nearly a week after the battle of Camlann, all of Camelot turned up to hear what the document said.

"I, King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, have decided to write this document to inform everyone in the Kingdom what I want to have happen, if I did indeed perish in the Battle of Camlann.

First, know that forever more, the people of Camelot are safe from Morgana's attempts to attack the Kingdom, it's people or the royal family. She swore on her life and magic that if she lost, even if she survived the battle, she'd do anything to cause us harm,"-the people of Camelot cheered loudly, already thinking of raising more drinks in the King's name tonight-.

"Next, I want to say that I have complete faith that my son, Crown Prince Harry Pendragon of Camelot, has my complete of being a great King someday. However, I'd rather not destroy his childhood and force him onto the throne before he is ready, as such I have assigned a regent, until my son reaches his 16th birthday, approximately 7 years from now. If Merlin-," here Merlin stopped for a moment out of pure disbelief, "- has survived the battle, then well done you poor excuse for a manservant, I'm leaving you in charge of Camelot until Harry is old enough. I trust you with my life, and Camelot is my life. Protect it well."

"Finally, I have an idea I want to be put in place to protect my people from any other threats in parts. I'd like for an academy of magic to be built to teach not only magic, but also science, and reading, and writing and anything else one would need to get a good education. This college will only accept citizens of Camelot, simply because I don't trust the Saxons not to use it as an opportunity to invade. Next, I'd like to put wards around the kingdom, make it unfindable, safe from every type of magic out there. People from the outside will only be able to get in with a citizens permission, and even then they can be forced out if the wards sense any bad intent. A citizen can leave and come back whenever, and a new position in the royal house will be the spymaster, whose job it is to keep a close eye on the outside world and help Camelot replicate the technology they find on the outside. I'm not letting Camelot fall into some kind of dark age. I also am willing to offer Camelot as a home and safe haven to any non-violent magical creature who needs it."

The crowd listened intently as Merlin read out the rest of the document, which mostly spoke about taxes and foreign relations with the other kingdom.

As soon as Merlin finished, a druid named Mordred, a good friend of Arthur, Merlin and Harry, promised Merlin that it would be done, and spoke the message the druids felt needed to be said.

They told the crowd about Emrys, and how Merlin was Emrys. They spoke of how as Arthur had died, the gods had whispered in their ears of how one day Arthur would return, but until then Merlin was trapped at his current age, 100% immortal. They spoke of how random citizens touched by the gods where in a similar situation, such as Mordred himself. They spoke of how some people would die and be reborn in the future, alongside the Once and Future king, to guide him.

They spoke of Harry Pendragon, the now immortal son of the Once and Future king, who had his own prophecy to fulfil.

They told the crown about how one Samhain night, nearly a millennium from then, Harry Potter would defeat the Dark Lord for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Friendly reminder I'll shamelessly steal any fandom ideas.


End file.
